Recruiting Cyberdragon
It's been a very long day for John Coltan, As well as Cyber. Yesterday, he had started out at a homeless shelter cooking for the homeless as one of his personal pleasures. After that had was over he had stumbled upon a couple of Purse snatchers. And after moving off to the side streets to retrieve the stolen property, one thing after another, Carjacking, mugging, teens stealing cars. All night long a string of events lead john to over a dozen minor crimes he's dealt with as Cyberdragon. Murphy's Law. Nothing big oddly like a back robbery. Just stupid shit. Then during the day he had other errands to run so right now John is sitting at a table just enjoying a very strong cup of coffee. Beside him, his massive Tibetan mastiff, with a short fur cut to reflect the summer weather, the chain on Cyber nothing more than for show. So Relaxing is all John can do at the moment. Logan steps into the cafe in jeans and a leather jacket he looks around and quietly makes his way to the boy with the giant dog. "evening Scales, got a minute?" John is looking around so when Wolverine, or Logan comes in. He looks surprised when he was addressed, and Cyber lifts up ups head and John Asks. "Sure I got a minute, Rina doing alright?" He hasn't seen her for a while and knowing her she is alright. Still a friend and he is concerned. Logan takes a seat near John and sniffs " Yeah bub, Rina's fine" Logan says simplifying down and leaving out the boyfriend and the stabbing. "Listen I got something to talk to you about." Logan says sternly. "I got an offer for you" John knows of the stabbing and the Boyfriend. Scales lifts his head up and watches the area. "Ok, What's the offer?" John asks. Logan coming to ask him to do something. Seems a little Odd, unless it was something only he could do with Cyber combined. "I'm building a hero team. A team of X-men to be heroes. I know you you ain't a mutant , bub but we've had non-mutants hang around before." Logan says. "I would like to know if you would be interested in joining the team?" The talk of the Team does spark John's Interest as he listens. "Sounds like it could be a benefit. You not just asking me for my cooking skills are you?" John's only half joking about that, "Alright When, and where do I show up?" He knows from Logan this is a serious offer. He's not going to be some sort of Token human on a team. "So Heroes, in all respects. Not just dealing with Mutant matters?" Logan smiles "That's right bub, That's exactly the Idea. I want a team of heroes to make the x-men look good to make mutants look good to get people on our side." Logan nods "Thanks for being the first one to get it right off the bat. everyone else needed this explained like a little kids. Be at the mansion when I tell you. and know you will be wearing an X-men uniform and you will be treated as one of us. And this will be as by the book as possible no killing no innocents getting hurt. This team will be beyond reproach." As Logan tells him about the No Killing No innocents hurt. "I like the team already. Time and date is all I need. Oh, make sure the Team knows they are getting a cook as well."